This invention relates to the field of geographical imaging. In particular, the invention relates to precise target positioning in geographical imaging.
Video is known with geographical telemetry. For example, a camera may be situated in a location with remote control in which the field of view, pitch, roll and yaw of the camera can be set from a distance. The camera is generally at a fixed height and transmits a video and the current telemetry information. Unfortunately, the geographical telemetry provided in association with such a video is not very accurate. When a user attempts to reference a geographical pixel by clicking a specific point on the video frame, the derived accuracy is not good.